The Supreme Prince
by Yubel'sapprentice
Summary: The next-generation of duelists gather around and are accepted into duel academy. And they are the children of no less of our favorite heroes in the GX series. Jason, the son of Jaden and Alexis, strives to be the next king of games, but enemies have other plans for him. Rated M due to new chapter precautions AKA Paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I own nothing but my OC's and cards.

_ "I'm late that's the last time I stay up all night looking up cute cat videos."

"You're just like your father-always late" a voice called out as a demonic creature appeared beside the boy."I tried to get you go to sleep last night you should have listened."

"Hey. I planned this from the very beginning. I forgot to set my alarm clock so that I could be the last one there."

"Yeah that is exactly what happened," she said before disappearing.

"Yub-!" the boy started before slamming into someone.

"Uff!"

"I'm sorry miss are you hurt?" I said before dropping her in. yeah I'm

surprise, "YOU!"

"Uff! why you-YOU," the girl exclaimed!

run for me was my ex friend Olivia run for me was my ex-friend Ivy I hadn't seen in A year.

She had hazel hair a little bit lighter than mine, she was skinny and about half a foot taller than me, and is that perfume? It has a mysterious smell. It's right on the tip of my tongue, but I cant quite identify it. It's hard to concentrate with the perfume filling my nose. Thoose eyes, those beautiful green swirls ,those lips how much I'd love to feel them on mi what the-what's going on in my head.

"How are you Ivy?" I asked.

"I'm fine! How are you? Fou haven't cried lately have you?" She said that last bit with emotion.

"That was a long time ago and it was well called for Mufasa's death was sad, but then you would have to have a heart to feel sad" Did I really just say that?

" Why you little!"

I was thinking of an apology before Yubel screamed in my head "Get I move on! You're already late enough!"

I jumped a bit before said "I forgot I'm late," and added without realizing "Thats what it is- strawberries." I then realized I said it out loud when I saw the blush spread across her face.

"Come on Love bird your late."

Without saying a word I turned around and started running off when...

"Jason wait..." making me turn around and start jogging in place.

"Yes?"

"...It's goma berry, and..." she shook her head and ran past me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's Note

Sorry about the short chapters. I plan to update at least twice a week to make up for it, and eventually the chapters will get longer, but for now I need to end the chapters at a certain places, sorry. I have about 20 chapters done. I may; however, switch chapters around or add a few.

To those whom read the reviews, Higuchimon may have been correct but I plan to explain that at about chapter 13.

Furthermore, on an unrelated note vote Jaden Yuki for president. Now on to the story.

I own only my own cards and characters.

Determination

" I made it, please tell me I'm not too late."

" Let me guess, Jason Yuki."

" How did you know? Are you psychic? Or a wizard?"

' Maybe he's a Dark Magician,' Yubel jested.

' Don't give his identity away.'

" You're the only male not crossed off the list and there hasn't been another person sign in for about an hour."

' At least your father wasn't brought in to this because everyone knows he's...'

" That, and your father is famous for being late."

' ...Or not.'

" Watch out," A voice cried behind mebefore bumping into me.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

" ME? I'M HERE TO TAKE THE TEST!" We both shouted together.

" Sir, Jason and Ivy are here to take their tests." The man interrupted.

" How did he know my name?"

" Oh he's a psychic wizard I replied." I replied. She glared at me thinking I was making fun of her." What? I'm serious." She replied with more daggers.

' I told you he's a Dark Magician.'

" Go to the door over there, and wait to be called on the overhead."

" Yes, sir." I said try not to make the same mistake my dad made. I heard from my Mom that Dad was disrespectful to the vice principal, and how his first year was a pain because of that. I also heard that Crowler is the Chancellor now. He's even more dangerous now than ever.

" HEY! LI-STEN-TO-ME!"

" Oh! Sorry Ivy, I was thinking."

" AH-DUH, CAPTAIN OBVIOUS. What about- n-not that I care or anything." She blushed a bit- does she like me now? Even after what she said.

" N-nothing. Let's go inside."

" That's my line. I-I-I mean I was going to say that." I finally realized what she was saying we were both blushing as red as a tomatoe. " I swear that's not what I meant. I'm not a- stop blushing I-I swear I will grind you up and feed on you for days." which served only to make me blush more. "Why is everytime something like this happens everytime I try to fix it fix that it only goes that much deeper- see."

As cute as she is when she gets flusstered I had to help," Stop, stop, I understand what your trying to say. You'll only make it go that much deeper- WHAT! NO! What I'm trying to say is- maybe I should stop talking." Then we both burst out laughing.

" You're just as bad as me, Jace." I stopped laughing. Ivy stopped laughing and looked to me concerned. "What's wrong?"

" N-nothing it's just the last time you called me by that name..." I ran inside.

"Jason, wait!"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note

Sorry I have been having some trouble with deciding how to do this chapter. I have changed the writing so much that if I just put the chapters together the story would not be very good. So I rewrote the whole chapter. and then when I finished decided I didn't like it and ended up rewriting the original keeping the same plot just changing the wording so it worked. Anyway I have decided to post at least every other week to be able to fix the chapters correctly.

And I don't even own my life so how could I own Yugioh.

Chapter 3

"Jason Wait." she grabbed my shoulder.

I turned and started yelling."Why are you worried about me all of the sudden? You said you hated me remember? Why do you like me all of the sudden." I didn't whisper.

"I never said that. You wrote me a letter saying you hated me after all we went through and all that I did for you... the bullies... I was your friend when no one else wanted to be all those things you said to me now I know why no one was your friend." she was crying.

"Do you still have that letter?" Someone must have set this up. After all she sent me a letter I didn't send her one at all and I can tell she isn't lying.

"Why?"

" I'll show you the letter you sent me if you show me yours."

" But I didn't send you a... We were set up."

" That's what I think, too." She scrambled up ando into her purse. I was hoping she brought it with her. Any woman would be sensitive enough to keep it on her. I pulled mine out. Wait I just called myself a... I woke from my train of thought when the weight of the letter left my hand "What? Oh right" she handed me her letter and pulled mine out. What's with that look in her eyes. "Oh well," I really wanted to know what was in her letter so I opened it. Oh my Ra. What the hell. Who the hell... would do this? I'm glad this isn't my handwriting some of the stuff on this were things she only told me. I might have even believed I wrote it and I know I didn't.

She looked at me, and I put the letter back. I hugged her. Whoever did it shouldn't have brought her mother into it.

"I'm sorry." she said still crying.

Then I took a look around I forgot about the world around us. At least no one was around.

"Ivy can we forget about this and just be friends again." I asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

" Of course and we'll catch this person and rip him to shreads and feast on his remains."

" Why not just a stern talking to and a swift jab to the side."she gets crazy when she's truly angry.

" Oh man I never get to have fun."

I started laughing. "I missed you so much." Then I realized I was still hugging her so I let go.

"Jason, your proctor is waiting on field 3" the Dark Magician said.

"Please tell me you have improved your dueling skills."

"What?"

"Last time you dueled you lossed in two turns because you didn't summon that monster like you should have and you didn't activate your magic cylinder on his felgrand dragon when it attacked which would have made you win due to him using mausoleum's effect to summon it for 2000 lifepoints."

'So basically you were a loser before you got me'

"Yubel!"

"Yubel?" The said person appeared laughing.

'look at what you've done now she thinks your crazy.'

"Is that... Yubel?"

"You can see her?!"

"You can see me?!" We said Together.

Next Time.

Jason's has his first duel and promises an OTK but can he live up to that promise. Also Ash catches his first Blues-Eyes White Dragon, or at least he tries to, but the Dragon decides to have a snack instead. ;p


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

A/N: This Chapter is years late. No excuse. Just lazy. Don't worry though the care bears are coming to get you. That's right! Run! Run as fast as your puny legs can take you, but remember. They know where you live. They'll be here in a few chapter. Wait, your still Here!? Do you want to get burned that badly?! Oh well... Your Funeral. Also sometimes the authors note may contain important details so be sure to read between the lines; that's where the wild things are.

Examination Duel

I stood at field number three eyeballing the old man in front of me having a one-sided staring contest. I lost.

"Jason It's nice to see you again. It's been what half a year."

"Hey... Uncle C..." I honestly hate this man... He scares me to death... worse than clowns surprisingly. Also I've never been able to beat this man in a staring contest, because he never blinks. "So... you're my proctor?"

"I couldn't resist seeing how much you're dueling skills have grown. If your as good as your father says then you'll be more than a match for me. Anyway I'll be going first... Draw!"

**Crowler 4000 Hand 6**

**Jason 4000 Hand 5**

I Summon Ancient Gear Soldier in Attack mode then send it to the Graveyard to special summon Neo-Gear Soldier A and equip it with Neo-Mechanical Launcher and set two face-downs and end my turn.

**Neo-Gear Soldier A- Level 4 Earth Machine 1500/1200 - You can special summon this card from your to face-up Attack position by tributing 1 "Ancient Gear" monster. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard by an opponent's card(either as a result of battle or by card effect) Special an "Ancient Gear" monster from your graveyard. If This card is Summoned by tributing "Ancient Gear Soldier" it gains this effect.**

**Your opponent cannot activate face-down spell or trap cards when a monster you control battles.**

**Neo-Mechanical Launcher- Equip Spell – During your opponent's turn, when the equipped monster is declared as an attack target you can send this card to the graveyard. If you do You monster's ATK becomes equal to the attacking monsters ATK until the end of the damage step Also your monster cannot be destroyed by that battle.**

"All right I draw!"

**Jason 4000 Hand 6**

**Crowler 4000 hand 0**

"I Activate the field spell Nomadic World" The field change to an endless plane of brown grass. Then I summon Nomadic Scout"

**Nomadic world – Field Spell – While this card is on the field neither player takes battle damage involving nomadic monsters. If you Control a card other than "Nomadic" cards; destroy this card.**

**Nomadic Scout – Earth Beast-Warrior 0/0**

**All of the Nomadic Monsters have the same Effect, type, ATK, DEF, and attribute, Their effect is During your turn if this card is destroyed by battle or an opponent's card effect, you can special summon 1 "Nomadic" Monster from your deck.**

"Battle phase, attack"

"Why? Your monster will get destroyed and you will take the difference as damage." Ivy said.

"Oh... My monster will be destroyed all right but I won't take any damage due to the effect of my field spell. Continue the attack!" The monster was shot by the machine gun on the back of the golem. Now I can Special summon another "Nomadic" Monster from my deck and repeat the process until I use all of the monsters in my deck. And I did exactly that.

Many of the students were exclaiming cries over the furry dogmen being destroyed and some laughing at my stupidity.

"Now that they're all gone I can Fuse them!"

"What!? That's Bullshit!" A kid said. This is where I get my kicks when I duel.

"I use the quick-play spell Fusion Of Adreus. You see this tribe wasn't very strong, but they were persistent and brave. Even though the other tribes belittled them they kept trying. They found something that could give them power, something that could allow them to get back at the other tribes. They found a forbidden magic- the other tribes tried to stop them but they were too late. They were already at the ritual grounds. The Weak tribe chanted and chanted praying for the power they desired, and they got it they turned into a giant monster... more later right now I banish all of them from the graveyard. And summon Haus the Mighty Tribesman"

**Haus, The Mighty Tribesman – Dark Fiend ?/0 - This cards attack is equal to the number of removed from play "Nomadic" monsters x1000. While this card is on the field negate all effects. If this card attacks or is Attacked, during the end of the battle phase, your life points become 0.**

"Now All the other tribes banded together to try and defeat this monster. They tried every trick they knew, but none of them work. They battled hard but were all wiped out... and with that I Attack

"I activate my trap Magic Cylinder! You disappoint me, Jason... I Expected better. Wait what!?" He exclaimed as his cylinder blew up without working."

"All effects are negated while he's on the field. Goodbye!" I Exclaimed Sarcastically. As the monster jumped on top of him... crushing him.

"Good thing that duel didn't last long or else I might have..." And all was black.

A/N Well That's that Now I've just started something new. The Chapters I had previously wrote just went out the window so by doing this chapter I may be starting from scratch. Too bad I had a giant floating Eye that Shoots lasers oh well... At least we have care bears and you all are going to love this deck it's all about healing your opponent to death. You yugioh fans know what's coming and the rest of you... If You don't like Yu-gi-oh... Why are you even here? Just kidding it's for the care bears right. Anyway Next time on (insert funny phrase here or the title maybe even Chapter 5 Battle of the Fairies your choice) Ivy and a newcomer duel over Jason much to his dismay.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I'm debating weather or not to put the new deck in this chapter or the next one.

"Jason... Jay-poo... wake-up."

"Ungh! Five more minutes."

"Nope. Now! Your girlfriend commands you."

That woke me up I didn't have a girlfriend. "What? What are you talking-"

"Girlfriend?! When did you two start..." Ivy trailed off.

"I don't have-"

"We've been together for a year now." The Girl said

"But I don't have a..."

"Well! We were together before that right Jace?" Said Ivy.

"I don't even know what's going..." I started.

"Oh so you're just the jealous -ex!" she said ignoring her 'Boyfriend'.

"Ah... now I see. So I'll just..." I started but the girl kissed me before I could escape.

"See he love's me. He kissed me."

"Actually you-"

"No you kissed him."

"Lets just ask him who he loves."

"That's a good idea, except the love part." said Ivy.

"So?" They both asked together.

I Did the only thing I knew to do in this situation I slowly got up of the hospital bed. Slowly moving toward the door, facing away from the door towards them, and holding a straight face, for I knew that if I screwed up They would sense the fear and eat me from the inside out, I inched closer and closer before I sensed a little impatience and anger making me bolt from the room.

Then I remembered the duel and my victory using Brian's Deck. I think I pulled it off well. The deck! I saw it back on the table beside my bed back in the hospital room. "I have to go back!?"

"So I'm going to I'll throw a penny in the crack and while they are distracted I'll grab the deck and run."

"Sound like a plan but nobodies in there anymore." Said a voice behind me making me shoot up.

"Ivy! I'm s-so h-happy to see you."

"I'm not going to chew your head off for running. I would have too. Some stranger claiming to be your girlfriend comes and argues over you with your girlfriend- I mean your friend girl- I mean female friend- I mean... you get what I mean..."

"Yeah but it's still funny to hear you try to say it. How did you know by the way?"

"That she wasn't your girlfriend."

"Well she went out to look for you not realizing that you' would come back for your deck."

"What was that deck back there."

"It was my brothers deck. Before he..."

"I see. That story was never finished what was the rest?" She said interrupting me.

"The rest? I was at the tribe turning into a giant monster right?"

"Yeah."

"All fusion is only temporary no matter how strong. After they defeated the tribes the fusion being as powerful as it was lasted only a short time. They un-fused and saw the destruction the had caused and saw the evil of it. They sealed it away by giving their lives."

"So sad."

"That's Only-one side of the story, the story I drew into. The other was they merged together to form an entirely new form of fusion except it wasn't fusion it was something entirely new. Whiter than the brightest light the merged their might together and became the greatest tribe in existence The tribe synchronized to reach new heights that were before unimaginable."

"I like that side the best."

"I like the final one more."

"What's that one."

"Well... It was another form of fusion except it too wasn't fusion, but instead of it being white it was black. As a matter of fact, it was so black that it sucked in all of the light into a hole of no escape. It then used that light to make it's own light which it would keep in orbit around itself and suck up too use its power. They gained a dark power, but they weren't necessarily evil. Not Everyone understood that though and many were afraid of this power and what it might do. Especially since it can morph into something more terrifying and powerful."

"Why that one?"

"Because just because something seems bad it could actually be something good. By the way, how you do on the duel? I Won using this cool combo I found to increase my lifepoints as much as I want."

"I've decided!" Said a familiar voice behind me.

"Ugh! What?" Ivy said

"That you and me will duel over him. Winner gets Jason."

"Nope, If I win you have to give up on Jason, If you win I won't try to stop you anymore."

"And you won't hit on him?"

"Yes."

"And you'll get down on your knees and beg for forgiveness for calling me a bitch and take any punishment I give you?" When did she? Ah... after I left.

"Don't Push it!"

"Oh well... I'll make do with the other ones"

"Wait same goes for you then too."

"Fine. Let's go to the balcony. And do this"

"Jason Yuki if you'll follow me, please I'll take you to fill out your paperwork." Said a new girl. Looked like she worked here kind of more like a teacher actually.

"What paperwork."

"For your classes silly and your dorm preference."

She looked nice enough talked nice enough I like her, but the duel.

"Don't worry I'll take her down." Ivy said before leaving for the balcony

"I'll go first."

Girl 4000 hand 6

Ivy 4000 hand 5

"I summon Love Bear – Brave and set two facedowns and end my turn."

Love Bear – Brave - Level 4 Light Fairy 0/0 - Once, during either players turn, you can increase your opponent's life points by 500 then special summon a "Love Bear" Monster from your hand.

'A monster with zero attack? Must have a nasty effect.'

"I draw and Special Summon Arcana Force – The Goddess"

Arcana Force - The Goddess – Level 10 Light Fairy 0/0 This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except when you control no cards. When this card is summoned. Special summon 1 of each Arcana of The Swords, Arcana Of the Pentacles, Arcana of the Wands, and Arcana of the Staves from your hand and/or deck. This card gains 500 ATK for every "Arcana" card on the field. Except this card. When an "Arcana" card is summoned or activated select a coin toss and apply the effect on the card for that coin toss.

"Next I special summon Arcana of The Swords, Arcana Of the Pentacles, Arcana of the Wands, and Arcana of the Staves with her effect."

Arcana of the Swords – Normal Level 1 Light Rock 2000/0

Arcana of the Pentacles – Normal Level 1 Light Rock 0/2000

Arcana of the Wands – Normal Level 1 Light Rock 1500/500

Arcana of the Staves – Normal Level 1 Light Rock 500/1500

" I activate Banner of the Arcana which give all my arcana monsters 200 for each arcana on the field for a total of 1000 each."

Ivy 4000 Hand 4

Girl 4000 hand 3

"Battle Phase Attack"

A/N Cliff hanger. That's enough to make you scream right? Well don't worry we'll finish it next chapter along with another duel. I've decided to put them on both.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N No Reviews since I've Started back, but then again it has only been a few days. Anyway burn me love me tell me what I could have done better. I know I'm not the best writer, and I'm far from it. Ask questions I'll answer them. Tell me about minor spelling issues or problems with the cards. Maybe I could have used a different word in the story that fit better. I give credit to those who help me even anons (give a name or I'll say Anon) I get my inspiration from the world and you guys. Review me and there'll be candy for all the boys and girls of duel academy. Also Nomadics will not be Jason's Deck I'm still working on his deck.

Ch 5 Reexamination

"So... How long will this paperwork take."

"Well the paperwork won't take work, but there is the other thing that may take a little longer."

"The other thing?" I asked turning a corner before coming to a large set of double doors I assumed to be the main office.

"I'll let the headmaster tell you about it." She replied knocking on the set of doors. "Doctor Crowler, sir, Mister Yuki is here to see you."

"Send him in, please." He said in response.

She opened the door revealing Crowler working on something behind his desk. "Sorry for the mess, it's all the paperwork for the new year. You wouldn't believe all the things it covers. From New student accommodations to replacements for the toilets due to last years incidents. Some of the accommodations are from the trauma from the incident last year. So many lawsuits were filed that the paperwork made my hands numb for a whole week."

"A student rubbed poison ivy over all the toilet seats then he put lazatant in the food." The assistant whispered before leaving the room.

"But that's not why you're here." Crowler continued. "The duel was left incomplete. You would have won, but the higher-ups said that you needed to be re-examined."

"Ah, Ok! That'll be easy."

"Sorry for the inconvenience, but they did say they would give you something in return."

"Oh, What is it?"

"Anything you want within reason so long as you win."

"Nice."

"However,..." He continued. "You must win against my deck using one of the new test decks."

"Ah." I said a little depressed.

"You get to choose from the decks available. I'll give a brief summary of each deck then you can choose between them." He finished.

"Let's do this then."

"Alright then the first deck is..."

**Ivy's Field and lifepoints/hand– 4000 / 4**

**Arcana Force the Goddess ****– Level 10 Light Fairy 0/0 This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except when you control no cards. When this card is summoned. Special summon 1 of each Arcana of The Swords, Arcana Of the Pentacles, Arcana of the Wands, and Arcana of the Staves from your hand and/or deck. This card gains 500 ATK for every "Arcana" card on the field. Except this card. When an "Arcana" card is summoned or activated select a coin toss and apply the effect on the card for that coin toss.**

**Arcana of the Swords – Normal Level 1 Light Rock 2000/0**

**Arcana of the Pentacles – Normal Level 1 Light Rock 0/2000**

**Arcana of the Wands – Normal Level 1 Light Rock 1500/500**

**Arcana of the Staves – Normal Level 1 Light Rock 500/1500**

**Banner of Arcana – Continuous Spell – While this card is Face-Up on the field, all Face-Up "Arcana" Monsters Gain 200 ATK and Face-up Non-"Arcana" monsters lose 300 ATK. Also when Arcana Monsters you control attack a defense position monster inflict the difference between their ATK and DEF as battle damage.**

**Girl's Field and lifepoints/hand – 4000 / 3**

**Love Bear – Brave - Level 4 Earth Fairy 0/0 - Once, during either players turn, you can increase your opponent's life points by 500 then special summon a "Love Bear" Monster from your hand.**

**Two Face-downs**

On the Field I controlled a statue of a simple sword, a statue of a star tilted so that the Pentagon inscribed within it was pointing up, a statue of a intricately carved wand that at a first glance it looked simple, but upon further inspection you could see the detail the carver sculpted into it, a statue of a elongated staff that had two bulbs on both ends and between the stone statues was a fair woman in a flowing white dress looking out at the world from her throne with a solemn face. The woman had a Staff in one hand a sword resting by her throne. A ring with a pentacle engraved on it and a wand inserted into a slot on her belt. Two banners with a replica of each of the statues dye on them hung from the sides of the stone circle with five pillars that surrounded the throne room.

"Battle Phase Attack. Go Goddess"

"I Activate my monsters effect."

"My opponent gains 500 Lifepoints, then I can special summon a Love Bear from my hand."

"Fine by me I gain 500 Life."

"Not exactly reverse trap open. Bad Reaction to simochi. Now you lose life points you would gain instead."

**Bad Reaction to Simochi – Continuous Trap – As long as this card remains face-up On the field, any effect of increasing your opponent's life points is changed to inflict the same amount of points in damage to your opponent's life points.**

"Now the fun" Begins she smiled wickedly.

"Ahaahack" I groaned as my Life decreased; my disk shocking my arm.

"I special summon..." She started laughing maniacally before finally settling down. "Love Bear – Brave in defense mode. What do you know I have another Brave on the field Let's try this again. This time I Special Summon Love Bear – Care. That'll be 500 more Life. So sad I don't get to share in on any of the pain."

I groaned as my life points took another hit,

**Ivy 3000**

**Girl 4000**

"Next I activate Love Bear – Care's Effect To Special Summon a Love Bear from my deck and of course you lose 500 Life. I might as well do it again with my new care to special summon Shy. "

**Ivy 2000**

**Girl 4000**

**Love Bear Care – level 3 Fire / Fairy / Tuner / - Once, during either players turn, You can increase your opponent's life points by 500 and special summon a "Love Bear" monster from your deck. During your opponent's Battle Phase you can Synchro summon a "Love Bear" Synchro monster using this face-up card on the field.**

**Love Bear – Shy - Level 4 Wind / Fairy / Cross – Once, during either players turn, you can increase your opponent's life points by 500 and change a "Love Bear" monster to defense position and increase its DEF by 2000 Until your next standby phase. (When a cross monster is sent to the graveyard special summon it and attach the monster with the same level but a different attribute from your graveyard and special summon 1 X Monster from your extra deck using the two monsters as Track material in X Formation.)**

**(A/N New type of Summon, Woot! Woot! Similar to Xyz but you detach ! To activate a continuous effect that affects both players equally and the other to stop it.)**

"I Activate Shy's effect making you lose 500 life and switching Brave to defense position."

**Ivy 1500 4**

**Girl 4000 0**

"Damn you!" I said after shaking off the pain. She just smirked in reply. "Continue the attack, Goddess's wrath!" The Goddess stood to attack, but stopped as the girl's monster began to glow.

"Not So fast! I'm not done yet... I tune level Three Care and Level Four Brave to Synchro Summon Hate Bear – Stein!"

**Hate Bear – Stein – Level 7 Dark / Fairy / Cross 2000 / 0 – When this card is summoned you can send 1 "Hate Bear" Synchro monster with a different attribute than this monster From your extra deck then destroy all cards on the field. Then your opponent loses 100 life points for each card sent to the grave by this cards effect (When a cross monster is sent to the graveyard special summon it and attach a non- "cross" type monster with the same level from your graveyard and special summon 1 X Monster from your extra deck using the two monsters as Track material in X formation.)**

"And It's Effect Activates... I send a monster from my extra deck to my grave and it destroys all cards on the You take 100 for each card sent including the monster I sent to activate the effect."

"What!?" A bigger Shock than the last few times came from my duel disk as I took 1300 Life points. I fell to my knees. " My Goddess..."

**Ivy 200**

**Girl 4000**

"Now two of the monster cards sent to the graves activate their abilities. I special summon them and attach a monster of the same level and special summon an X monster with the same level as the monsters' levels. Come to me Destruction Bear – Calamity and Destruction Bear – Armageddon"

'That girl is going to pay' I thought to myself. "I Don't think so I activate the effect of Arcana Reverse Blade" I Discard it to destroy both monsters, negating their effects and inflicting damage equal to the combined ATK of those monsters! It is what you get for destroying my ace!" the sword appeared and cut the two monsters in half Creating a smokescreen, but when it cleared she was still standing with 100 life points. "The monster you sent earlier?"

"Yep the turn it is sent to the grave any damage I take is halved. Also my Track Material is Shuffled into the deck."

**Hate bear – Greed – level 7 dark fairy Synchro 2000 / 0 - When this card is synchro summoned your opponent loses 100 life points for each face-up "Love Bear" monster on the field. When this card is sent to the grave by a card effect any damage you take this turn is halved.**

**Destruction Bear – Calamity Level 4 Track / Dark / Fairy 3700 / 0 – You can detach 1 track material whom was originally a cross monster to gain this effect; once per turn, the turn player can inflict 1000 life points of effect damage to their opponent. Once, during either player's turn if there is only one track material attached to this you can detach it to negate this cards effect. While this card is in the Graveyard, when you would take any effect damage, You can special summon this card from the graveyard and make the effect damage become 0. if you do this card's ATK becomes 0. You can only use this effect of "Destruction Bear – Calamity once per duel.**

**Destruction Bear – Armageddon – Level 7 Track / Dark / Fairy 4200 / 0 - You can detach 1 track material whom was originally a cross monster to activate this effect; once per turn, the turn player can destroy 1 card on the field other than this card. Once, during either player's turn if there is only one track material attached to this you can detach it to negate this cards effect. While this card is in the Graveyard, when you would take any battle damage You can special summon this card from the graveyard and make the battle damage become 0. If you do this card's ATK becomes 0. You can only use this effect of "Destruction Bear – Armageddo"n once per duel**

"Those were those new Track monsters, right?" To draw five cards

"Yep! Pretty cool, until you ruined them."

"Whatever," I replied. "I Activate Arcane Art - 1. I send One Arcana Monster from my deck to the grave then I gain Life equal to it's level times 300. I Send Arcana Force of the Pentacle - Oracle. I gain 2400. Next, I Activate Arcane Art - 4 and send the fool to the grave and inflict 200 times its level to you and 600 times its level to me."

"Nope!"

"What now?!"

"I summon from the graveyard Calamity and make the damage 0, but it's attack becomes zero."

"Fine I Activate Arcane Art - 5. I send 1 Arcana monster from my hand to the graveyard to draw cards equal to half that monsters level rounded down to the nearest whole number. I send Arcana Force EX- The Death Ruler to draw 5 cards."

**Ivy 2000 5**

**Girl 100 0**

**Arcane Art – 1 - Normal Spell - Send 1 "Arcan" Card from your deck to the graveyard; then, if it was a monster, gain life points equal to its level times 300. **

**Arcane Arts – 4 – Normal Spell – Send 1 "Arcan" C****ard from your deck to the graveyard; then, if it was a monster, Inflict damage equal to its level x200 then you take 3x the damage your opponent received.**

**Arcane Art – 5 – Normal Trap – Send 1 "Arcan" card from your deck to the graveyard; then if it was a monster, Draw cards equal to half its level (rounded down to the nearest whole number). If you control no cards and you only have 1 other card in your hand, you can activate this card from your hand**

**Arcana Force EX – The Death Ruler – Level 10 Light fairy 3000 / 3000 – This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned (from your graveyard) by sending three monsters you control to the graveyard. When this card is summoned, toss a coin. 1) Heads: Once per turn you can special summon 1 "Arcana" monster From your Graveyard ignoring it's summoning conditions. 2) Tails: Once per turn, you can target 1 monster on the field; destroy it.**

"Nice!" I said looking at my hand. "I activate Arcane Orb to banish 1 card from each of the top of your deck, your hand, your side of the field, and your grave face-down until your next standby phase.

"Umm... Well... Fudge..." She said.

"Then, since I have yet to normal summon-"

"That's bull... This is too much"

"Yeah. Well summoning all of those monsters during your opponent's turn and inflicting all that damage is also bull. Now stop interrupting me! I Normal summon Arcana Force VII - The Chariot now I flip a coin if lands on heads then whenever It destroys one of my opponent's monsters by battle I can special summon it to my side of the field; However, if It lands on tails, my opponent gains control of this card." A hologram of a coin was flipped in the air it turned in the air a few times before hitting the ground bouncing and landing revealing tails. She smirked. "I never have luck with these coin tosses that's why I build my deck so that even if I get the wrong toss, I still come out on top." She was no longer smirking. In fact, she looked worried." I activate Force Bomb. I destroy 1 "Arcana Force monster on the field then the controller of the monster while it was on the field. That's game." I finished.

"Wh-What no! H-He was supposed to love me." She said as her life points exploded to zero engulfing her in flames.

"Feel the heat!" I said because I thought it sounded cool.

The duel simulation ended leaving the victor and a crying little girl laying on the floor thinking that she could get out of the deal with a little bit of tears.

"You remember the deal right."

"Can I do this later?"

"Why put off later what you can do today." I jabbed sarcastically.

"F-Fine." She got up on to her knees "Please forgive me, Bitch, please."

"That's it! Your punishment has been decided!" I said before giving her an evil grin.

She paled. She was absolutely terrified. This is why I accepted the terms, so that when I won I could do whatever I wanted to her, and she would have no idea what to expect.

"You see we aren't allowed to take any of our servants to duel academy. So I wasn't allowed to take my maid." I thought she looked terrified before. "My, My! You look pale. I haven't even gotten to the best part yet." I said enjoying her reaction. "The uniform..." I pulled it out of my bag. It was black and white and a little short on both the top and bottom. My house maid gave that to me to impress some boy. I pulled it out before I left, but somehow she managed to slip it back in again.

"You p-p-planned this all from the beginning!"

"Put it on!"

"Here?!"

"It's part of the punishment."

"F-Fuck!"

She looked around! Satisfied no one was around she took her dress off and started to put the uniform on when I stopped her. "Woah! Woah! What are you doing? A true maid only wears the uniform." 'Then again my maid may just be a nutcase.'

"You Fucking Bitch!" she yelled before hurriedly taking everything off and putting on the maid dress. "How long do I have to do this?"

"Oh! Just until I Graduate."

"I-I-I-I Damn it. Just so you know I'm n-not doing any weird things with you."

"That wasn't part of the punishment. I'm not... like that." I replied blushing.

"Good! So I just Do your laundry and clean up after you for 3 years. Actually I was planning on staying four for the Ph.D. and it will be harder than you think especially without any panties," I smirked, "and of course you'll have to stay with me if you want to get to your classes on time. And wake up by six, maybe five, I don't expect you to wake up as soon as Miere does that would be overkill. I mean two in the morning. I don't know how she does it I have trouble waking up by twelve. Which reminds me my Alarm clock doesn't work so you'll need to wake me up by eight but no earlier than seven-fifty-five- Hey are you listening to me?"

A/N There's your lemon for the story so don't ask. Just go make your own somewhere not the reviews :I Make sure you say you're not affiliated with this story though. Sorry it took so long. This new summon method is a little rough though it only works with a cross and non- cross monster of the same level. When the cross monster is sent to the graveyard. The monster is special summoned and the other monster is overlayed on top to summon an x-monster. Sound familiar? It should because it's the precursor to XYZ monster since they don't exist yet. So yeah the duels have been a bit overpowered maybe I should tone down on that. I know I promised another duel this chapter, but I was so half and half on trashing the cross method that it took too long to get this chapter done plus having to go to college and work. Last two chapters were done in two days. I got both done in a day each and posted them a week ago, one then the next one the next day. So that was quick. Only I can make a boner laugh. Remember she won't be wearing any panties for the rest of the book. Review! Review! Review! I'll give free virtual candy. Flames don't get candy... unless they give helpful advice or they look cute. Also open to suggestions. Author man out! P.S. She won't be wearing any panties for the rest of the book... free candy.


End file.
